


Rescue Me

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homeless Theo, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo’s been on his own since the hunters left Beacon Hills. When Scott finds him sleeping in his truck, they have a lot to talk about.





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iftheskyisthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheskyisthelimit/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Theo closes his eyes, rolling onto his side and shoving his arms beneath his pillow to bring it closer to his face. He takes a deep breath, but it’s not enough to calm his slightly elevated heartbeat. It never is. Theo hates the way he feels right now. Before, his truck had been his safe space. It was the one place he felt as though he didn’t have to hide. He slept, he moved when the deputies asked, and he did everything he could to stay under the radar. It was his home. After the hunters had filled it with lead, he’d covered the windows with tarp that did little to keep out the midnight chill. He felt vulnerable like this, unable to lock his doors and unable to see what monsters were lurking on the other side. He hates how the one place he’s ever felt safe has been cruelly ripped away from him. 

He huffs and rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He knows his fear is only part of the reason he can’t sleep. The pain of hunger is gnawing at his stomach, a constant rumble that makes his limbs quiver and his body slump in defeat at times. He’s falling apart, has been since he was dragged back from his prison beneath the ground, but no one has noticed. Even Liam, his sworn guard, has turned a blind eye to Theo’s predicament. No, maybe that isn’t fair. Perhaps he just doesn’t care enough to notice. He couldn’t really blame the beta or his pack, not after what he put them through. This is surely part of his repentance. 

He’s not sure when he manages to fall asleep, but he does. He’s surprised when he wakes up, his legs cramping up from being tucked into his body, and finds that he isn’t alone. An achingly familiar steady heartbeat filters to him from the front scent and his inner wolf rolls over, exposing its belly in the presence of an alpha. He grits his teeth and tugs the threadbare blanket higher up under his chin, shifting so his back is turned on Scott McCall. His hackles are raised, teeth itching to come out, and he knows his chemosignals are everywhere. He can’t really help it. Not when it’s been weeks of radio silence from the alpha and his pack. Not when he’s spent night after night fighting his demons, ready to claw his own eyes out as he screams and begs forgiveness from his past mistakes. He’d almost tried one night after a particularly rough few rounds with Tara in his dreams, but he’d chickened out at the last moment. He doesn’t understand how Scott managed to claw his own out while facing the Anuk-Ite. He’s every bit a true alpha, through and through. 

“Enough.” Scott says quietly, his tone firm but still gentle. Theo hadn’t even realizing that soft growls were escaping him. He thins his lips and swallows his anger, the noise dying down almost immediately. 

“How long have you been here?” Theo asks, flexing his fingers around the blanket. He takes a breath to try and steady himself, shifting around until he’s lying on his back. 

“Long enough to hear your screams,” Scott replies softly.

Theo bites down on his tongue, knowing there’s no point in arguing. He’s become a shit liar since his return. He closes his eyes, wishing that Scott’s presence wasn’t as soothing as it was. He supposes anything is better than being alone. “Nightmares.” He says, surprising them both. “I get them all the time.”

Scott’s quiet for a few minutes, digesting the information. When he finally speaks, Theo’s taken by surprise a third time. “I’d take them away if I could.” Theo pinches his arm, sure that he’s dreaming. When he doesn’t wake up, he holds his breath and waits for Scott to continue. “Do you remember what you were dreaming about?” He asks.

“No,” Theo admits with a soft sigh. “Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don’t. It’s usually the same things.” He scrubs a hand over his face, wincing as his stomach cramps in pain. A whine slips from his lips and he holds his breath as Scott’s breath catches.

“You were begging for me to help you.” Scott tells him. Theo finds himself nodding, not too surprised. Tara’s dragged him to hell plenty of times. He can vividly remember clawing at the ground, pleading with the alpha to save him. It’s nothing new. “You were convulsing in your sleep, asking someone to crank the voltage up. You wanted to die.” Scott continues. Theo closes his eyes again, nodding.

“The guy from Eichen. The one who tortured patients.” Theo says quietly. “My nightmares start to run together after a while.” He mutters bitterly.

“I didn’t know you knew who he was.” Scott says. Theo can almost hear the frown in his voice.

“Hard not to remember the guy that soaked and electrocuted me against a fence.” Theo says shortly, his anger bubbling back to the surface. Scott finally turns to look at him and he’s thrown by the anguished look the alpha is giving him. “What?”

“When did this happen?” Scott asks. Theo sighs and throws off the blanket, knowing the subject isn’t going to be dropped any time soon. He sits up and draws his knees against his chest, leaning back against the door as he meets Scott’s gaze.

“You think the tarps and the bullet holes are just for show?” Theo asks. He’s not satisfied when Scott flinches, instead there’s a guilt that makes his stomach churn in discomfort. Goddamn emotions. Since when did he not want to make Scott hurt? “Guess you missed the memo when Gerard came back to town. Sent some of his hunter friends to start taking out the supernatural before Monroe took control. They shot up my truck and held me hostage. Tortured me because they thought I’d helped Jiang and Tierney kill some of their own. They tied me to a fence, doused me with water, and decided to see how many times they could make my heart stop before they killed me. Six, if you’re wondering.” He snorts softly, shaking his head. “That’s not to mention the wolfsbane poisoning and the extra bullets they put in me.”

“No wonder you’re having nightmares. That must have been awful.” Scott says softly. “I’m sorry, Theo. I didn’t know.” His expression is nothing but sincere. Somehow, that makes him feel worse. He’s spent so long being angry at Scott and his pack for never checking up on him. It never occurred to him that they didn’t know what he’d been through. Looking back, he supposed it made sense. How were they expected to know when he’d never said?

“I survived.” Theo says instead of trying to placate him. He doesn’t know what else to say.

“Would you sleep better in a real bed?” Scott asks. Theo tenses, searching his face for a sign that this is a trick question, but Scott’s an open book. It’s something he both hates and loves above the other boy. Scott wears his heart on his sleeve and he doesn’t hesitate to extend a helping hand. Theo used to consider it a weakness. Part of him still does, the other part admires him for it. No matter how many times Scott has been betrayed, it doesn’t stop him from trying to be a good person.

“I don’t have a real bed.” Theo admits. He’s confused when Scott’s mouth goes slack in shock, brows furrowing. “Scott, I don’t have a home to go to. I’ve been living in my truck since I came back.” He says slowly. The alpha goes rigid, his face tight with anger that he barely conceals. “Where did you think I was living?” He can’t help but ask.

“I thought maybe in the house with your fake family. I know they left town, but the house has been vacant since. I just assumed...” Scott trails off, shaking his head. “I should have known. I should have asked. You’ve been in your truck this whole time and I didn’t know.” His eyes are filled with a remorse that makes Theo’s whole body seize with guilt. Scott shouldn’t be so concerned or upset by this. He doesn’t get it.

“I thought you all knew,” Theo confesses softly. “I thought you just didn’t care.” Those are the wrong words to say. Alpha red eyes glow in response and his own turn yellow, silently answering the emotional distress of his alpha. His inner wolf whines and he clenches his jaw, willing himself to shift back. Scott isn’t his alpha. Theo’s not a pack animal, he never has been. He’s an omega and will be until he dies, he’s come to accept that. But Scott being angry at the accusation that he doesn’t care...it throws him for a loop. Has he missed something?

“I’m sorry I ever let you think that.” Scott says softly when his eyes are normal again. “I’ve spent the last few weeks trying to figure out what to say to you. I owe you so many apologies.” Those are words that Theo never expected to hear. He doesn’t deserve them. He’s not sure he ever will. “When Kira came back, I didn’t know what she was planning. You were gone before I even had time to process what was happening. I regret letting you go down that hole, letting that spectre of your sister take you. I had months after that of nightmares, hearing you screaming for help. When you came back and you were in my kitchen...I was furious. I’d convinced myself that I’d never see you again and you deserved what was happening to you. But then Malia tried to kill you and you were going to let her do it. I realised something had changed. I kept my distance and let Liam handle you. I told myself it was for the best.” Scott swallows audibly, dropping his gaze for a moment. “I had no idea how to feel about your return. But you kept risking your life to save my pack. To save Liam. I realised you were different, you’d really changed. I don’t think I’ve fully forgiven you, but I want to.” The words feel like a death sentence. Theo goes perfectly still, barely breathing as he watches Scott straighten up and look at him with renewed confidence. “I want to get to know this new Theo. The one who cares about other people.”

“Why?” Theo croaks out, watching him intently.

“Because somewhere in there, I see the Theo I knew from the fourth grade. The Theo that cheered me on in little league and let me use his favourite coloured pencils. The Theo that hung out with me while Stiles chased Lydia around the playground. The one I had a crush on.” Theo’s stomach flips, his inner wolf rolling over with the admission. He’d never known about that. He’d never even suspected that Scott had an interest in him, that his friend might return his feelings. He’d buried so many things with the Dread Doctors that he hadn’t even acknowledged his attraction to the adult version of Scott. The one who no longer had baby fat in his cheeks, the one who was a wall of muscles and as beautiful as his actions were. Theo would have to be blind to not be attracted to him, at least a little. But he’s never entertained the idea of anything happening between them. It can’t.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Theo says, doubt trickling in through his cracked walls. Scott shakes his head, a slow smile spreading that takes over his face. “Stop that.” Theo warns, trying to sound annoyed.

“I do. You’re changing.” Scott says with renewed confidence. “I like this version of you. You aren’t as rough around the edges. You’re genuine.”

“I’m an asshole.” Theo says bluntly, unsure of the way this conversation is headed.

Scott shrugs one shoulder, inclining his head slightly. “Maybe a little. But you care about people now. Maybe even care about me?” There’s a hope in his voice that turns Theo’s body inside out. He wants to vehemently protest, but he finds himself nodding instead. “I thought so. I want to help you get better, Theo. You need someone looking out for you, even if you don’t want a pack anymore. I’d like to be that person.” Theo listens closely for the lie, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Scott is being completely honest. He takes a deep breath and slowly stretches his legs out, watching him carefully.

“What are you really asking me, Scott?” He asks.

“To come home with me.” The alpha replies gently, a soft smile forming. “At least just for tonight. You deserve food and a real bed.” He says. Theo weighs his options, unsure of how he’s supposed to proceed. This doesn’t seem like a trap, but life has taught him not to get his hopes up.

“And if I refuse?” He asks.

“Then I will come out here and sleep every night on my bike until I can convince you otherwise.” Scott beams, reminding him of a puppy.

“You can’t sleep on that stupid bike.” Theo tells him. He’s pleased when Scott laughs, his eyes brightening and making Theo’s insides warm. He sighs and motions for Scott to move over, climbing over into the front seat. “I’ll come for the night.  _ Just _ for tonight.” He says in warning. He’s not going to make any promises or bets.

“That’s fine. Tomorrow morning, we can see about getting your truck patched up.” Scott says as he buckles in. Theo starts the truck, reaching for his own seatbelt when his bold streak decides to kick in. He mutters ‘fuck it’ under his breath and leans in, catching the corner of Scott’s mouth in a soft kiss. He pulls back, his inner wolf preening at the speechless look on Scott’s face. He buckles in and starts his truck, adjusting his cracked rear view mirror.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.” Theo says, shrugging one shoulder. He’s got nothing left to lose. Judging by the dopey smile Scott is giving him, he realizes that maybe, just maybe, he’s not so alone in his feelings. Theo isn’t stupid. They have a long way to go before they can have anything resembling a healthy relationship. He has a lot of things to make up for and a long list of apologies to be made. But with Scott at his side, his hand stretched out and curling around Theo’s, he feels like the future isn’t so uncertain. For the first time in weeks, he doesn’t feel afraid. There’s a tiny flame of hope that’s come alive in his chest.


End file.
